


Tag, You're it!

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Vines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Playing Tag, Restraints, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: "Get real comfy, Sammy, cause this is just day one of the rest of our lives with our little parting gift from Amara.”





	Tag, You're it!

Dean finally prays for them to return to the bunker, vines and all. Once they've arrived, Dean wastes no time in maneuvering the vines holding Sam inside, all the while simultaneously teasing Sam's cock with another vine wrapped around the base and his balls, so he couldn't come.

A cool thing Dean found out was that they weren't really vines at all. It was just a really large plant that had been growing in the garden all this time, hence why the vines were so big. Now it's all Dean's to use on his baby brother, any way he sees fit; and right now, he sees fit to let the vines hold Sam helpless. 

Sam keeps whimpering from the stimulation, gag still firmly in place. Dean had developed a kink for making Sam helpless in any way he can, which usually meant he was gagged and teased at the same time. But he can't help but panic when Dean doesn't move him to his room, instead moving to Dean's, where Dean orders the vines to hold Sam vertical, as he sets the pot holding the plant down on the floor, so the plant could move on its own. The pot was actually more of a formality, so Dean could move it inside. The plant was self sustaining, so it could go anywhere it wanted.

The plant moved to one side of Dean's room, holding Sam vertical, and continuing the teasing on Sam's cock. But then, the teasing stops, and Dean chooses that moment to stand right in front of Sam, and he reaches up to cup Sam's face in his hand, as he says,  


“Looking good, baby brother. Must suck for you though, huh? All tied up, and can't even touch yourself. Or me.”

That second part makes Sam whimper even louder. He tries to move something, anything, but the vines just tighten their hold, one teasing at his hole, trying to get in. 

“I don't particularly feel like doing anything to you at the moment, Sammy, so I'm just gonna sit on my bed and watch the show.” Dean takes a few steps back, lowering himself onto his bed. With a thought, the teasing on Sam's hole starts back up, and another vine goes back to Sam's cock, pulling and tugging on it. 

Sam can't keep any of his thoughts straight, so lost in the pleasure. On Dean's end, the sight of Sam humping back on the vine in his ass and forward from the tugging on his cock almost makes him cream his pants. He had no clue watching Sam fuck himself like this could be so arousing to watch. 

Sam has a thought to try and beg Dean to let him be touched by Dean, so he somehow pulls himself out from under the pleasure that's steadily building up inside him, and tries to struggle. The vines hold firm, not letting him even move an inch, even getting tighter around his limbs the more he struggles. 

Dean's about to lose it. Seeing Sam struggle, and being in complete control of the vines that solidify his dominance over Sam, it's hands down the most arousing thing he's ever done. But maybe...what if he let Sam go, and watched as he claimed Sam as his own again? That would definitely be something to see.

Resolved, Dean stands up, and with another thought, the vines slowly lower Sam to the floor, releasing him. It takes Sam a moment or two to get used to standing on his feet again, but once he does, he has to ask, “Dean wha-?”

“Shh.” He shushes, then reaches up to kiss Sam softly. “We're gonna play a little game here. Think of it as a twisted game of tag. But in my version, the plant is it. Here's the rules. The plant is strong, as you can no doubt see. So if it grabs you, and you still manage to get out, or if you manage to escape the plants clutches altogether, we'll go back to using this as just for fun. But if you can't get out, then you're back with the plant, and you'll never be let out again. Unless I feel like playing again, of course. But trust me, Sammy. I will do everything I can to win. Hope you're ready to say goodbye to mobility.” He gives a twisted smile.

When Dean gives the signal, Sam's off. He constantly moves, so as not to let the plant get the drop on him. But the longer he keeps this up, the more paranoid he gets, because he swears he can hear the plant trying to track him down. To be honest, he loves the plant as much as Dean does, but the thought of being held by Dean like that, forever? It makes him dizzy just thinking about it. 

On impulse, he makes a run for it, trying to make it up the stairs. It would take it a while to grab him, so he could make it outside, indecent exposure be damned, and he'd win. But as soon as he gets to the first step, he feels it. He looks down, which is a huge mistake, and finds a vine wrapping around one of his wrists. He keeps trying to move, albeit slower than before, when another one creeps up his back, sending tingles of pleasure, as it wraps around Sam's torso. But Sam persists, even resorting to trying to crawl up the stairs. But that, of course, just handed the game over to Dean, and as Sam watches, even he knows he's lost. 

Vines wrap around Sam one by one. One wraps around his other wrist, holding the both tighter as he tries to break free. More wrap around his shoulders, actually succeeding in starting to pull him back down the stairs. Still more wrap around his torso, adding to the pull as he's pulled further away. But then, in a completely unfair move, a vine crawls into his ass, immediately stimulating his prostate. Just like that, Sam's done for. All resistance halts as still more vines wrap around his legs, finally pulling him away from the stairs. But the vines aren't done there. One last vine wraps around Sam's cock, tightly, in what can only be described as a possessive hold, as every time Sam thrusts forward, the vine squeezes tighter. 

The vines keep him closer to the floor, to give off the impression that he's being dragged away. But really, Sam gave in once that first vine got him. They move to the dungeon, of all places, where a single chair is set up. The vines don't relinquish their hold, just move him into the chair, and secure him to it, spreading his legs and wrapping them around the chair’s legs, wrapping around his torso to hold it against the chair’s back. They surprisingly hold his arms in front of him, but once he tries to move them, he's still stuck. It's meant to be a tease, having his hands so close, but still unable to touch himself. The one vine’s hold on his cock never wavers, tugging and squeezing, so much so, he can't think straight.

Sam's left like this for a few hours, and no matter what he tries, the chair never tips over, nor does it ever move from its spot. Finally, Dean comes in, and the look on his face is priceless.

“Holy shit, Sammy. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine I'd be able to control you like this.” 

He walks over to Sam, running one teasing finger up his limbs. Sam can't help but respond, begging, “Dean pleas-” But is cut off as a vine wraps over his mouth, and Dean's right in front of him, smiling.

“Nuh uh, Sammy. You played the game, and you lost. That means I can do this.” Dean kisses Sam's neck, making Sam whimper. “This.” He trails his fingers down Sam's restrained legs, which actually makes Sam's body start shaking. “And even this.” He puts his hot mouth over Sam's restrained cock, and knows he's succeeded in making Sam lose his mind, when Sam starts doing anything and everything to try and move something. A leg, an arm, even a thrust, but he's so vehemently denied, as the plant wraps around him tighter. 

Dean smirks, “What's the matter, Sammy? Having a little trouble there?” He has the plant move Sam off the chair and directly in front of him, holding him vertical but unable to move. It's a bizarre sight, with Sam basically standing in front of Dean, but restrained by a plant, and unable to move, arms held behind him.

Dean cups Sam's face in his hands, saying, “You'll adjust to all of this just fine, Sammy. Before long, you won't even WANT to be out of the vines. Think you can manage that, baby boy?”

Sam just gives Dean a look of pure love and adoration. Of course he can. Dean's never let himself show affection like this before, and with this plant and its vines, he's let himself do just that. More even. These vines can hold him where Dean can't reach with his human body. Dean's special connection with it allows him to feel what it feels. 

Seeing this, Dean gives him the same look back. “Knew you'd see things my way. Get real comfy, Sammy, cause this is just day one of the rest of our lives with our little parting gift from Amara.”

With that, Dean leans in and kisses Sam, hard. Sam can't move, not that he'd want to, so he just melts into the kiss. It's like the world melts away as they do, until they're the only things that exist in this moment. 

And that's the last thing he remembers, because the next thing he knows, Dean's hit over the head from behind, causing the vines to drop Sam on the floor. It happens so suddenly, Sam blacks out a few moments after the impact of his head smacking the floor.

“Dean…” is the first thing he says when he's conscious again. But wherever Dean is, he's definitely not in the dungeon anymore. Sam's vision is so blurry, he can barely focus with the monster headache. He keeps trying to focus best he can, but when he finally does see someone, its a woman. Not just any woman, a woman with blond hair, wearing a pantsuit, aiming a gun at Sam.

“What did you…” he starts to say, trying to lunge at the woman who has to be responsible for Dean's disappearance, but then, he's hit with an explosion of pain in his leg, and he collapses back onto the floor. 

His vision is blacking out quickly, so he lets out one last, “Dean…” before passing out. 

The woman looks down at the unconscious man, sneering, “You're all mine, Sam Winchester, and one way or another, you will atone for your mistakes, in the name of the Men of Letters, as ordered by the finest chapter in the world.”


End file.
